


YK-1149

by loaver



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Barcode AU, M/M, tags will be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loaver/pseuds/loaver
Summary: One day, Yuuri's in the Detroit city library. The next day, he wakes up inside of a government facility somewhere in Eastern Russia.(Sci-fi au where Yuuri never does make it into skating competitively and Viktor is Russia's Living Legend in a different way.)





	YK-1149

**Author's Note:**

> Studies have found that gaps in children's memories become more common as they grow. From ages eight to twelve, there has always been a gap in Yuuri's memory. No one takes the time to mention it. Thirteen year old Yuuri doesn't care, either; he's busy looking for his place in life. Even with no specific goal throughout his high school years, Yuuri ends up moving to America to study in college, working multiple jobs to cover costs.

Yuuri’s doing inventory.

He’s spent the past week of scanning library book upon library book; he’s also been tidying up shelves only for the books in the children’s section to magically knock themselves over during the course of the day.

Yuuri scans a book, yet he doesn’t hear the confirming beep, mind preoccupied with a dumb idea. 

Why doesn’t he scan his hand? No harm in it, right? Just a quick wave of the scanner and then he’ll be back to the books. 

Except time seems to go in slow motion as Yuuri Katsuki waves the scanner over his hand, a beep sounding from the scanner indicating that something’s been scanned.

** ERROR: BARCODE ‘1495761257572’ NOT FOUND **

_What? How?_ Yuuri’s head throbs. Scanners are supposed to pick up barcodes on books, not on human skin; and he knows for a fact there isn't a barcode anywhere on his body. But that doesn't explain the red number in a small text box above the input bar. Yuuri's eyes widen when another pop-up appears.

**THANK YOU FOR IDENTIFYING YOURSELF, YK-1149. PLEASE REMAIN WHERE YOU ARE. SOMEONE WILL BE SENT TO YOU FOR PICK UP.  
DO NOT MOVE.**

There’s a commotion near the entryway of the library, but Yuuri doesn't register it as he breathes in and feels a heaviness spread immediately over his body.

The last thing Yuuri hears before blacking out is screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on twitter!!  
> @stammivici_no


End file.
